Hijab, why not?
by kazehayaza
Summary: "Jadi Sarada, bagaimana kalau.."/ "Tapi, Pa,"/ ".. kemarin saudara sepupuku dilempari tanpa sebab."/ Sarada galau karena Mamanya menyuruhnya berhijab yang menurutnya old fashioned. Benarkah hijab seperti itu? WARN:ISLAMIC CONTENT INSIDE


Hijab, why not?

by kazehayaza

.

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's

Based on my brother's story,

With some changes and my improvisation.

All chara isn't mine, but please enjoy the story :D

WARNING: Islamic Fic, if you don't like it, please go out from this page.

Need your advice for a better me.

.

.

Hai. Apa kabar?

Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku nggak kirim surat ke kamu, nggak kasih kabar. Soalnya aku mulai sibuk sekarang. Aku harus siap-siap buat ujian, jadi nggak bisa sering bales surat kamu seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ini juga mumpung aku punya waktu lowong, jadi aku sempetin buat nulis surat ke kamu.

Selain itu, aku juga ada pertanyaan penting yang mau aku tanyain ke kamu. Ini soal beberapa hal yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. Kamu tahu kan kerudung itu apa? Kerudung itu bagian dari berhijab, kan? Dan berhijab itu hukumnya wajib, kan? Nah, kamu sekarang sudah pakai kerudung belum?

Ini berawal dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat tiba-tiba Mama tanya ke aku, "Sarada, gimana kalau Sarada pakai kerudung?"

Aku jadi kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

"Ya, kalau menurut Mama sudah waktunya Sarada berhijab. Kan sudah gede, sudah _baligh_. Jadi ya sudah wajib hukumnya buat berhijab."

"Tapi Ma, masa aku harus pakai kerudung ke sekolah?" aku protes. Soalnya di sekolah nggak ada teman yang pakai kerudung atau hijab apapun. Pakaian yang biasa saja, kayak baju sehari-hari. Makanya, bakal jadi aneh kalau aku pakai kerudung ke sekolah.

Tapi Mama tetap maksa aku buat memikirkan hal ini. Soalnya berhijab memang penting, katanya. Aku sih mikirnya, gimana nanti kalau aku pakai kerudung, terus ketemu sama teman-teman? Apa reaksi mereka nanti? Kan, di negara ini kaum muslim adalah kaum minoritas, beda dengan Indonesia tempatmu tinggal, yang sebagian besar penduduknya beragama Islam. Bakal nggak nyaman kalau aku pakai kerudung sementara orang lain pada nggak pakai.

Tapi, karena kepikiran juga, akhirnya di sekolah aku coba tanya ke teman. Aku tanya ke Chouchou, teman sekelasku. Aku coba tanya pendapatnya soal berhijab, tapi aku nggak bilang soal rencanaku bakal memakai itu.

"Memang jarang ada yang pakai, sih," kata Chouchou. "Aku sendiri juga belum pernah lihat anak seumuran kita pakai kerudung."

"Beneran belum pernah lihat?"

Chouchou geleng-geleng kepala. "Paling juga ibu-ibu gitu. Orang-orang dewasa."

"Di sekolah juga nggak ada anak yang pakai kerudung," itu Boruto, entah dari mana tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Iya, sih. Emangnya pakai kerudung itu wajib, ya?" Chouchou tanya ke aku.

"Iya."

Boruto berpendapat lagi, "Tapi kalau orang muslim pakai kerudung, jadi kelihatan mencolok dan aneh. Soalnya kan jumlah kaum muslim di sini dikit banget. Menurutku, kalau ada anak yang pakai kerudung ke sekolah, mungkin orang-orang malah bakal pada ngejauhin dia."

Chouchou setuju dengan pendapat itu. Aku mendesah. Bisa saja, sih. Soalnya memang sedikit banget pemeluk Islam di sini. Dan dari sedikit itu, kebanyakan pada nggak berhijab. Mungkin karena merasa sebagai minoritas, takut didiskriminasi, dibeda-bedain, mereka jadi nggak berani buat berhijab. Soalnya kan, kalau kita berhijab, sama aja kita menonjolkan sisi keminoritasan kita. Kebanyakan pasti berpikir untuk cari aman saja.

Selang beberapa hari, pada suatu malam, saat aku dan keluargaku makan malam, Mama tiba-tiba membuka obrolan soal rencananya membelikanku kerudung. Papa langsung setuju. "Biar cepet dewasa," katanya. Tapi aku ceritain soal obrolanku sama Chouchou dan Boruto kemarin. Aku bilang ke mereka soal posisi kaum muslim di sini, dan betapa nggak nyamannya kalau aku harus ke sekolah pakai kerudung.

"Kita memang minoritas, Sarada," Papa mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi setahu Papa, nggak ada hukum yang membolehkan kita untuk tidak berhijab dengan alasan minoritas. Jadi hukumnya tetap wajib, nggak bisa diubah. Kata Mama, Sarada sudah _baligh_ , kan? Berarti ya sudah waktunya untuk berhijab."

"Tapi, Pa," aku masih berusaha berdalih. "Di sekolah nggak ada teman Sarada yang pakai kerudung. Tarui juga nggak pakai, tuh." Aku menyebutkan temanku yang keluarganya cukup dekat dengan kami, biar Papa tahu yang mana anaknya.

"Terus kamu mau ikut-ikut Tarui gitu?" Papa malah balikin.

"Bukan gitu, Papa. Tapi kalau aku pakai kerudung, sementara yang lain enggak, aku bakal jadi kelihatan aneh. Nanti teman-teman nggak mau dekat-dekat lagi sama aku."

"Emang teman kamu dekat karena pakaianmu? Karena penampilanmu? Kalau menurut Papa, teman yang sebenarnya itu ya teman yang mau terima kamu apa adanya."

Aku diem, bukan berarti setuju juga. Tapi ya se-terima apa adanya-pun temanku, tetap saja kalau aku pakai kerudung bakal bikin mereka kikuk.

Kayak ngerti apa yang aku pikirin, Papa bilang, "Gini deh. Daripada mikirin gimana penampilan kamu di mata teman-teman, mending kamu pikirin, gimana prestasi kamu di mata teman-temanmu? Kalau kamu berprestasi, Papa yakin, teman-temanmu juga bakal dekat ke kamu. Nggak peduli dengan pakaian beda yang kamu pakai."

Cukup masuk akal sih. Tapi tetap aja, aku masih kurang yakin. Mau gimanapun juga, aku tetap bakal jadi satu-satunya anak di sekolah yang pakai kerudung. Dan itu membuatku merasa kikuk juga.

Besoknya, di sekolah, aku coba tanya ke Tarui pendapatnya mengenai berhijab dan memakai kerudung. Ternyata, Tarui sebenarnya selama ini punya keinginan untuk berhijab.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin pakai kerudung," katanya. "Tapi aku nggak berani."

"Kenapa nggak berani?"

Dia jelaskan, bahwa kalau pakai kerudung itu bisa mengundang tindak kejahatan. Ya, karena keminoritasan kaum muslim itu. Soalnya masyarakat di sini juga nggak semuanya oke-oke aja dengan kehadiran kaum muslim. Masih banyak yang merasa Islamophobia, takut sama hal-hal yang berbau Islam. Ini gara-gara pemberitaan yang selalu membesar-besarkan terorisme dan hubungannya dengan Islam. Makanya, bisa bahaya kalau kami menunjukkan identitas kami secara terang-terangan di masyarakat.

"Mungkin kalau di sekolah nggak terlalu masalah," katanya. "Tapi kalau di luar, di jalanan, bisa-bisa aku kena maki orang, dilempari sampah, atau bahkan dipukul. Kemaren kakak sepupuku ditampar sama orang padahal dia nggak ngelakuin apa-apa sama orang itu. Pas ditanya, katanya gara-gara pakai kerudung, makanya ditampar."

Aku begidik juga membayangkan diriku sendiri yang memakai kerudung, berjalan sendirian, dan tiba-tiba ketemu sama orang yang Islamophobia.

Malamnya, sebelum tidur, aku mencoba ngobrolin hal ini sama Mama. Mama juga paham soal itu. Bahkan dia dulu juga pernah dimaki orang gara-gara berhijab.

"Tapi Mama tetap pakai. Soalnya ini hal yang wajib. Jadi mau orang lain mendiskriminasi kita, tetap kita pakai kerudung."

Sebenarnya aku juga nggak suka sama sikap masyarakat yang masih diskriminatif. Maksudku, walaupun kami memang Islam, tapi kan kami juga tetap masyarakat. Artinya kami juga setara dengan warga lain, tidak ada perbedaan. Jadi seharusnya nggak ada diskriminasi-diskriminasi kayak gini.

"Iya, Mama juga setuju," kata Mama menanggapi. "Karena itulah, makanya kita berhijab. Dengan berhijab, kita menjaga diri, dan sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa kita adalah bagian dari masyarakat yang setara hak dan kewajibannya, termasuk dalam hal menjalankan agama."

Aku mengangguk. Benar juga, sih. Kata-kata Mama itu jadi bikin aku lebih antusias buat pakai kerudung. Iya, buat nunjukkin ke masyarakat kalau kami kaum muslim juga bagian dari masyarakat. Kami juga berhak untuk melaksanakan perintah agama, termasuk berhijab.

Tapi aku masih kepikiran soal reaksi teman-temanku di sekolah nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, aku bakal kelihatan aneh memakai kerudung. Aku takut nanti teman-teman jadi agak menjaga jarak sama aku.

Di sekolah, ada anak bernama Yodo. Dia adalah anak paling populer sesekolah. Dia adalah panutan fashion anak-anak, karena pakaiannya selalu keren dan up to date. Sedangkan aku sudah harus puas bisa jadi yang paling cantik dan pintar di kelas. Walaupun aku nggak setenar Yodo, seenggaknya teman-teman kelas menyukaiku dan kagum sama kepintaranku.

Tapi gimana nanti kalau aku pakai kerudung? Apa reaksi teman-teman? Jangan-jangan mereka bakal ngejauhin aku?

Tapi, akhirnya hari itu tetap datang juga. Hari minggu, Mama ngajak aku buat pergi ke kota. Katanya, di sana ada butik muslim yang cukup besar. Mama bakal beliin aku kerudung di sana.

Pemilik butik itu namanya Om Juugo. Kata Mama, Om Juugo itu sahabatnya Papa waktu masih remaja. Makanya, Mama jadi agak kenal sama dia.

Tapi sebenarnya, saat aku udah sampai di butik itu, aku masih ragu dengan keputusanku berhijab. Aku masih takut nanti bakal dijauhi teman-teman. Aku berpikir untuk menunda saja memakai kerudungnya. Mungkin nunggu lulus sekolah. Pokoknya nunggu sampai aku agak lebih dewasa lagi.

Eh, tiba-tiba Om Juugo datengin aku. Kayak ngerti apa yang aku pikirin, dia bilang, "Masih bingung mau berhijab apa enggak, ya?"

Akhirnya aku ngaku ke dia masalah yang mengganjalku buat berhijab. Aku jelasin soal keraguanku berhijab, dan akhirnya kami jadi bahas soal fashion.

"Kalau menurut Sarada, fashion itu apa?"

"Ya, kalau menurut aku, fashion itu ya kayak pakaian yang modis, tas bermerek, sepatu keluaran terbaru. Ya yang seperti itu, yang biasa diobrolin sama anak-anak."

"Kalau kerudung, masuk fashion nggak?"

"Emm, enggak deh. Soalnya kan nggak tren. Temen-teman pada nggak pakai dan mereka nggak pernah ngobrolin soal kerudung. Jadi ya, nggak termasuk."

"Berarti kalau kerudung bukan fashion, nanti kalau Sarada pakai kerudung, Sarada jadi jelek dong? Soalnya Sarada kan nggak ngikutin fashion."

"Ya, mungkin. Sarada nggak tahu. Sarada belum pernah coba."

"Kalau menurut Om, kerudung itu masuk fashion. Bahkan kerudung itu adalah hal yang paling penting bagi fashion seorang muslimah. Tanpa kerudung, fashion seorang muslimah itu nggak sempurna.

"Ibaratnya kayak kalau Sarada ada teman lagi ulangtahun. Sarada pingin kasih dia kado, jadi Sarada beli sebuah hadiah yang Sarada tahu teman Sarada suka sama barang itu. Nah, tapi apakah Sarada cuman kasih barangnya gitu aja? Enggak kan? Pasti Sarada bungkus, dong. Biar kerasa kalau itu 'hadiah ulangtahun'. Nah, tapi memangnya cukup dengan dibungkus aja? Kalau cuman dibungkus, tetap kurang menarik dong. Makanya, terus Sarada beli kertas kado, sama pita. Buat melengkapi kado Sarada, biar bener-bener kerasa kalau itu tuh 'hadiah ulangtahun', nggak cuman hadiah biasa."

"Seperti itu juga hijab. Om Juugo yakin kalau Sarada itu gadis baik, nurut sama orangtua, rajin, pinter. Berarti dalemnya Sarada udah bagus. Nah, tinggal luarnya saja. Apa yang orang lihat dengan mata mereka. Sarada harus membungkus diri Sarada dengan baik, biar jadi menarik. Dan, tentu, biar tambah cantik lagi, Sarada harus menambahkan pita dan kertas kado, agar sempurna. Seperti itulah posisi hijab. Seperti pita itu, menyempurnakan fashion Sarada."

"Hijab yang sempurna itu adalah hijab dalam berpakaian, dan hijab dalam hati. Keduanya nggak bisa dipisahkan. Jadi kalau berhijab, itu nggak cuman memakai pakaian yang menjaga aurat aja, tapi juga memakai akhlaq yang menjaga hati. Itu baru yang diisebut muslimah sejati. Kalau Sarada sudah berhijab dua-duanya, barulah Sarada bisa dianggap muslimah yang sempurna hijabnya. Bagaikan berlian yang begitu indah, yang semua orang sangat menyukainya, namun nggak berani menyentuhnya karena takut merusaknya."

"Jadi, Sarada mau ngebungkus diri Sarada dengan yang biasa-biasa aja, atau menyempurnakannya dengan hijab dan menjadikannya lebih indah?"

Dan dari diskusi itulah, akhirnya aku memantapkan diri buat berhijab. Kata-kata Om Juugo ngena banget. Aku jadi benar-benar serius buat pakai hijab besok ke sekolah. Aku sekarang mengerti posisi hijab dalam diriku, seorang muslimah. Inilah hijabku, fashionku, fashion seorang muslimah.

Dan hari pertama aku memakai kerudung ke sekolah tiba.

Hatiku masih berdebar-debar dengan hari ini, tapi kini aku nggak minder lagi. Kini aku antusias. Aku sudah membayangkan segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi, dan aku sudah memikirkan cara agar aku tidak merasa bermasalah dengan semua itu. Akhirnya aku berangkat, khusus diantar Mama untuk hari itu.

Akhirnya aku tiba di sekolah. Dan aku langsung merasakan perbedaan yang luar biasa karena hijabku. Aku bisa melihat bahwa semua orang pada ngeliatin aku. Murid-murid, guru, orangtua murid. Aku benar-benar jadi bahan sorotan. Aku ngerasa kayak mereka sedang membicarakan aku, atau lebih tepatnya membicarakan pakaian yang aku kenakan.

Tapi aku tetap kalem, berjalan seperti biasa masuk gerbang sekolah, menuju kelasku.

Tiba-tiba Tarui menyejajari langkahku. Dia memperhatikanku, terlihat tidak percaya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kamu benar-benar pemberani," katanya. "Aku salut. Kukira kamu cuman bertanya iseng saja. Ternyata kamu memang juga ingin pakai kerudung."

Aku nyengir saja.

"Kalau gitu, aku besok juga akan memakai kerudung ke sekolah."

Dan kemudian kulihat Chouchou berjalan mendekat, bersama Boruto di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum, walau masih agak gugup, dan menyapa mereka. Aku sudah membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Mungkin mereka akan sinis? Bertanya dengan kasar? Atau langsung mengejekku?

Tapi ternyata mereka malah tertawa melihatku. Aku bingung? Ada apa ini?

"Oke, Boruto. Aku yang menang," kata Chouchou sambil menyikut Boruto. "traktir makan siang, oke?"

"Hei, kalian ngomongin apa, sih?"

"Kami taruhan, apakah kamu bakal pakai kerudung ataukah enggak," kata Boruto.

Aku ketawa juga ngedengernya.

"Ternyata kata-kataku kemaren nggak mempan ya." Boruto ngasih uang ke Chouchou. "Yang waktu kamu tanya-tanya soal kerudung."

"Ya, soalnya habis gitu ada orang-orang yang bikin aku pakai ini," balasku. "Papa, Mama, Tarui. Juga Om Juugo." Tentu mereka nggak kenal siapa Om Juugo. Tapi aku sebutin aja, soalnya emang dia yang paling bikin aku yakin ama keputusanku berhijab.

"Bener-bener beda banget ngelihatnya," kata Chouchou. "Wajahmu jadi kelihatan beda."

"Jadi kikuk nggak, sih?" tanyaku.

"Dikit," itu Boruto yang jawab. "Tapi, mau gimana lagi. Kamu udah pakai, yaudah. Ntar juga bakal terbiasa. Lagian, yang kayak gini bikin Chouchou seneng."

"Apaan?" Chouchou nggak paham, atau mungkin pura-pura doang. Aku juga, sih. Tapi kemudian Boruto menunjuk ke orang-orang, dan aku sadar juga kalau ternyata kami masih diperhatikan. Masih banyak tatapan ke arah kami. Tapi aku nggak ngelihat ada yang natap sinis gitu sih, kelihatannya. Mereka tampak lebih ke penasaran daripada nggak suka sama aku.

"Nah, yang itu maksudku," ujar Boruto lagi, sambil menunjuk ke satu titik setelah daritadi tangannya muter-muter tanpa arah. Aku melihat ke sana, dan aku melihat dia. Inojin, cowok paling keren di sekolah! Dan dia berjalan ke arah kami!

Yang pertama klepek-klepek ya Chouchou. Aku sih juga kagum sama dia, tapi biasa saja. Dia tersenyum menatap Chouchou yang kepanasan, lalu dia menatapku.

"Kamu, pakai—em, kerudung, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku ngangguk.

Dianya ketawa. "Sori, sori. Soalnya setahuku yang pakai kerudung itu orang dewasa aja. Kukira anak-anak nggak perlu pakai kerudung."

"Anak-anak juga seharusnya pakai kok."

"Yah, aku nggak tahu. Soalnya belum pernah ngelihat anak seumuran kita pakai kerudung."

Dia masih memperhatikanku, agak bikin kikuk juga sih. Soalnya ya, emang dianya keren. Dan ini bikin orang-orang yang ngelihatin kami jadi tambah ngelihatin kami lagi.

"Emm, siapa namamu?" tanya Inojin.

"Sarada," jawabku.

"Kamu keren. Pakai kerudung itu, maksudku. Berbeda. Jadi—menarik." Terus dia pergi gitu aja.

Tapi, siapa yang nggak seneng coba?!

Jadi begitulah kisahku soal berhijab. Aku bener-bener dapet banyak pelajaran dari apa yang udah aku laluin. Aku kini sadar bahwa berhijab itu memang jadi kewajiban setiap muslim. Bahkan walaupun aku nggak di negara yang banyak Islamnya, hal itu nggak menggugurkan kewajibanku berhijab. Justru dengan pakai hijab, aku telah menegaskan keIslamanku pada masyarakat, karena aku adalah bagian dari masyarakat yang juga berhak untuk melaksanakan ibadah, seperti ibadah yang lain.

Dan aku nggak minder lagi dengan penampilanku yang berbeda dengan teman-teman yang lain. Karena aku yakin, bahwa hijab adalah fashionku, fashion seorang muslim. Berhijab bukan berarti menutup diri, dan menjauh dari orang lain. Berhijab adalah menutup diri dari keburukan, dan terbuka pada setiap kebaikan. Itulah yang aku yakini. Jadi, aku nggak akan pernah menyesal untuk memilih berhijab.

Hanya tinggal menyempurnakan hijabku. Karena hijab bukan hanya soal pakaian, tapi juga soal hati. Gimana aku menjaga hatiku dari hal-hal yang nggak bener. Tapi aku akan melaluinya, aku akan berusaha. Karena aku sudah berhijab, maka aku harus buktiin ke masyarakat gimmana sih wanita berhijab itu sesungguhnya.

Dan satu lagi. Prestasi. Aku akan berprestasi, seperti kata Papa. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di kelas, bahkan di sekolah kalau bisa. Itu juga untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa aku, seorang muslimah yang berhijab, juga bisa berprestasi. Bisa keren. Makanya aku benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan diri buat ujian.

Jadi, apakah kamu sudah berhijab?

*END*


End file.
